The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
The wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has caused an increased presence of email, text message, and web-based scams. One scam in particular involves scam artists setting up fake websites based on popular and/or trending information. For example, a scam artist may set up fake websites based on the release of a certain product from a company. When an unsuspecting user performs a web search for such a product, the fake websites may appear towards the top of the search results, leading some users to click on the fake websites believing these websites are sponsored by the company that released the product. The unsuspecting user may be tricked into providing sensitive data to the scam artist via these fake websites.